A New Ninja at Ouran!
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki (female version) has taken up the offer for a mission to protect Tamaki Souh, son of one of the wealthiest families, from rouge ninjas.By accepting this mission,she has to attend Ouran Academy to keep an eye on him.tsunade said to get closer to him,so what better way to do that than join the host club? full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

[First off this can also be found on quizilla and wattpad because I am also Laughable River on those sites. So this is my story and I have all rights reserved.]

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 16

Appearance: has same sandals and jacket as male version, instead of pants, wears orange shorts. Long Blonde hair in two pigtails, and whisker marks on cheeks

Personality: same as male version

Past: if you have read or watched naruto, I shouldn't have to explain

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Naruto! Stop stuffing your face and go to Tsunade-same before I drag you myself!" Sakura barked. Until recently, I had been eating ramen happily and Sakura-Chan just had to ruin my meal. Can't a girl eating her food in peace?

"No way! Baa-Chan can just wait 'till I finish my dinner! I have been waiting for this one-day half-price special for two months! TWO MONTHS! So, granny can just be patient and wait! And that's that!" I argued.

Sakura glared at me before 'giving up', "(sigh)Fine, I guess I'll have to tell tsunade to pick someone else to do the super, secret A-rank mission for her.(sigh)" _'Wait. Super. Secret. A-rank. Mission!?'_

"Baa-chan pick me!" pushing Sakura out the way, I ran top speed to the Hokage tower.

At this time, tsunade what trying (keyword, 'trying') to sneak a couple drinks of sake during work while Shizune was running an errand.

"Just one little sip~" she began to drink it.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto burst through the door. The shock made Tsunade choke.

"NARU-cough-TO! CAN'T –cough- YOU –cough- SEE I'M –cough- BUSY?!-cough- cough-" she managed to say.

"Busy doing what? Getting drunk?" Naruto mocked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Tsunade snapped.

"Oh yeah! Baa-Chan I want you to choose me for the super-secret A-rank mission Sakura-chan was talking about. Please!" She begged.

"I don't know Naruto~ this is for somebody who will be responsible and the best of the best. Maybe I should ask Neji~" She teased her favorite ninja.

"What?! Not that smart ass! I can do it, I'm the best ninja here!" she protested.

"hehehe okay Naruto, you can do the mission." Tsunade then became serious, "you will be going to Japan to protect Tamaki Souh(shows her the picture). He is the son of a VERY wealthy man, Yuzuru Souh. Not many people know about this ninja land except those who are VERY RICH. Because Tamaki is part of a rich family, he has a price over his head, and that has made Tamaki a target of many rouge ninjas. Yuzuru knows about us and he doesn't think his guards will be able to protect him and he doesn't want Tamaki to worry. You will go undercover as a student at ouran academy where you will befriend him and gain his trust. You may not reveal yourself as a ninja unless it is ABSOLUTELY necessary. Also try to join the club he's in to watch him at all times. Here is a uniform of the school and you MUST wear it, no exceptions. Questions?" Tsunade asked.

"2 actually. 1) You mean japan as in the outer element countries? And 2) where will I live?"

"Yes, and this will be a solo mission. You will live in an apartment complex near the school. I have arranged a boat to pick you up to take you to Japan. Pack your things and say goodbye to your friends because you won't come back until the enemies are captured, or dead. Head out to the dock in 5 hours. Dismissed."

(TIME SKIP CUZ IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT :P)

After a tearful goodbye, Naruto boarded the boat and finally arrived in Japan. Right now she was in front of her new apartment. The complex was a light pink color and about average size. **(I THINK YOU KNOW THIS IS A **_**CERTAIN**_** HOST'S HOME;)]**

She went inside and immediately put her photos of team 7 old and new, and a group picture of her with all her friends(sadly Sasuke isn't here and Sai is.)

She had a little snack of ramen before falling asleep think of ways of bringing Sasuke back.

_MEANWHILE WITH TSUNADE_

"Finally alone~. Now for a quick drink!" she had the cup to her lips when Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama, have you finished the reports-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING!" she snatched the drink out of her hands and dumped a pile of important papers on her desk. "When I come back, I want those papers signed !" with that she left Tsunade sulking.

Once she was gone, Tsunade stopped her act and brought out her secret stash of sake. "Oh Shizune, you still haven't learned…"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki (female version) has taken up the offer for a mission to protect Tamaki Souh, son of one of the wealthiest families, from rouge ninjas. BY accepting this mission, she has to attend Ouran Academy to keep an i on him. tsunade said to get closer to him, so what better way to do that than join the host club? read how Naruto not only protects Tamaki but the whole host club once her secret is revealed. Knowing Naruto ANYTHING can happen. Old enemies appear and one host falls in love with her. Who? read to find out! [this is set during Shippuden, after Naruto defeated pein, but before the 4th great shinobi war. p.s. the neclace Tsunade gave her did not break]

*story start*

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP* *BE-bam!***_

Still half-asleep, Naruto sat upright and glanced at the clock. 7:45

"EEHHHH?!" she shouted. _'School only starts in 15 minutes! And I still have to see chairman!'_

Desperately trying to get ready, she finally bolted out the door using her ninja skills to jump on roofs. 'Damn dress, it's too long' finally I reached the gates. Thank goodness! Slowly guiding myself to the chairman's office, I knocked twice before entering.

"Chairman, Uzumaki Naruto reporting for duty!" I exclaimed. Looking up from his desk, the chairman laughed.

"Oh! Our little ninja has arrived! Thank you for accepting this mission. I am grateful, that you would risk your life for my son. Well then, I would like it if you would come by every week to tell me what has been going on." He said. Nodding I agreed and he sent to my first class. 2A 12

….

Standing in front of the door, I took a deep breath and prepared to make this school a bit funner.

I opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh, the new student! Class, be nice to our transferee! Please introduce yourself!" the teacher demanded.

"….HI! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! I LOVE RAMEN AND THE COLOR ORANGE! PLEASE TREAT ME NICELY!" I SHOUTED. Everyone looked at me with shocked face.

"well…Naruto, why don't you sit next to Tamaki Souh. Tamaki? Please raise your hand."

A blonde haired boy picked his hand up and I walked over. 'wow this is going to be easy!'

"Hey, I'm naruto!"

"Hello my princess! May I say you have such enthusiasm!" he grabbed my hand and caressed it. ' is this how the people from the outside act?'

"P-princess? Ha! Your funny! I've decided, your my new friend!"

"Excellent! Since we're friends now, why don't you stop by the Host club this afternoon?"

"Sure why not?"

After that, the day went by pretty fast although, it seemed as though Tamaki would stop staring into my eyes. Like he was hypnotized or something.

(TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL)

Host club, host club, host club. What is a host club? And why didn't he give me any directions?! Man when I see, him, I'm going to go Sakura his ass!

After walking around for 10 more minutes, I saw a music room. 'Ya know what? I'm tired I need to rest a bit!' I opened the door, and rose petals attacked me! I was about to go in defense mode, when the roses went away and revealed six hot guys. And one girl dressed as a guy?

"Princess! You have finally arrived. We have been waiting for you!"

"well I would have come here sooner if you had just given my directions you baka!" I scolded.

He suddenly got teary eyed. "Mommy! She's has a bad mouth!" mommy?

The twins answered him, "You can't blame her boss, you kinda are." They said in unison

"Momma!" he crawled over to a boy with glasses.

Completely ignoring him, he walked over to me. "Hello, Welcome to the Host Club. I am Kyouya Ootori the cool type. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,the devil type, Mitskuni Haninozuka or honey, the loli-shota, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, the strong and silent type, Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type, and this fool on the floor is the king."

"well HI NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"Aren't you" "cheerful" the twins finished each other's sentences. I ran up to them. "Wow! That's awesome! How do you guys do that? I mean I've met someone who can see 360 degrees, but that? That's awesome!" I babbled.

"360 degrees?" they questioned. 'uh-oh'

"Uh-uh-uh- oh look is that cake? Yum!" I changed the topic. Running to the table, I grabbed a piece and chomped it down.

"You like cake too huh? Cake is my favorite~! What kind do you like?" I turned down and saw honey staring at me with sparkling eyes.

"ya but it's not as good as ramen! I guess chocolate is my favorite , what about you?" I asked.

"I like them all /^-^\\\" he jumped up high.

"Hey four-eyes!" I said.

"Yes, miss Uzumaki?" he answered.

"do you think I can work here as a maid or something?" I need to get closer to Tamaki somehow.

"Why of course princess! We would love to have here!" Tamaki said dramatically

"Since our king agreed to it, I suppose we can arrange something. Although, you are going to have to answer some questions of your background."

"eh? I thought the shadow king would have information on everyone and everything?" Haruhi asked.

"Well normally yes, but for some reason, I can only get basic information. Everything else is blocked, even I can't seem to hack it." He seemed a bit pissed off at this.

"Ok."

He sat me at a table and began. "name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"where were you born?"

"the west of Japan In a village of my clan. The Uzumaki clan."

"Favorite sport?"

"Martial Arts"

"Family?"

"uh, i have no siblings, and i had a Godfather. thats it"

"And your Parents?" by this time everyone gathered around to see this.

"..."

"I'll ask again, Parents?"

"…my father's name is Minato Namikaze. I don't know my mother's name…I just know her last name is Uzumaki."

"Why not?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, you see, I'm an orphan… my parents died protect my village when it was attack, the day I was born… they died saving me."

"Oh, i-I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.

"No, It's ok! They are known as heroes! I'm proud to be their child! Don't be sorry! If that's all, I'm going home! Bye!" I strolled over to the door and closed it behind me. Once it was closed I wiped a tear that escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

What means what:

'_thinking'_

'**flashback'**

"_**twins talking in unison"**_

"twins finishing each other's sentences"

(2 WEEKS AFTER THE PARENT INCIDENT [she still doesn't know haruhi's a girl)

"Hey guys! I'm here!"

"Great, you're here. Now we can begin!" Tamaki shouted.

"Begin what…?" I was confused.

"Well, my princess, today, we are going to Kyouya's Tropical theme park!"

"…What's a theme park?" I asked. Once I said that, everyone looked at me with shocked faces.

"Naru-chan, haven't you ever gone to a theme park?" Honey asked with widened eyes.

".. Uh…no I've always been busy with training and my village only had a spa..."

"Training for what?" the twins leaned up close to my face.

"Hey! What are we waiting for? Let's hurry to the theme park!"

….

Mysteriously, I woke up to find myself on a beach chair.

"Naru-chan your awake! Let's go into the water!" Honey playfully demanded.

"No, no, Honey-sempai"

"Naruto first needs a swim suit."

"And we found the perfect one for her."

"S-swim suit? But I'm fine. And how did you get my measurements?" I said slightly horrified.

"**Don't worry, we have a talent for guessing sizes**." The twins chorused. They pushed the suit in my hands and led me to the dressing room.

5 minutes later I came out with an orange bikini that had red swirls on it. Tamaki saw us and stomped his way to us.

"What is my daughter doing wearing that-that _vulgar_ outfit! I will not allow it!" Tamaki ranted,

"Whoa, whoa whoa. What's this about me being your daughter? Last time I checked I was an orphan." I asked surprised.

"I've decided to make you my adopted daughter! Great isn't it! You see, the host club is also a family! With I as daddy! Kyouya as mommy, the shady twins as the brothers, Mori and honey-sempai as the neighbors and you and Haruhi as the Daughters!" he said proudly. _'Well that make no sense_-_**wait**__'_

"What do mean haruhi as the daughter, isn't he a guy?" I accused. Everyone went tense.

"Well Milord just wanted –"

"Everything to be even-"

"And with Haruhi's girly face-"

"He fit perfe-"

"You guys that's enough. I honestly don't care if she knows my secret. Yes naruto, I'm a girl but due to some certain issues*glares at kyouya who just smirks* I have to act like a boy. I would like if you didn't reveal my secret." Haruhi said rather bluntly.

"Why would I so that?" everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"What? Did you guys things I would tell? Yeah right, I have no right to be gossiping people's secrets. I mean I have some of my own. I would hate it if anyone else told. So don't worry, you can count on me!" I raised my fist in the air. Suddenly Honey cries a small scream.

"Naruto-chan! Why do you have a big scar on your shoulder?! Does it hurt? Are you going to die!?" Honey started to freak out. Soon everyone was gathered around me.

I look to my left [I don't really know if naruto is left with a scar from Sasuke's chidori cuz I can't remember, but let's just she does ;)] shoulder and there was the scar from Sasuke's chidori, when we fought in the Valley of the End. How was I going to explain this?

"Ah, ah, ah, I have my own secrets remember? But for now, the most I can say is that I fought with an old friend."

"That must have been some fight. You have scars all over your body!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh that? That's from my training!" I smiled with my eyes closed. Everyone except Haruhi blushed. Even Mori!

…..

Throughout the day, we had fun. Once we almost lost Honey-senpai in a big wave! We were almost getting ready to go home now. I had changed back into my normal clothes and looking through my backpack for an energy bar.

I felt three chakra presences. '_Ninja_!' I thought. I quickly grabbed my kunai. "Everyone come. NOW!" I barked. Everyone, surprised at my outburst, came running.

"What is it Naruto?" Tamaki asked. I lifted a finger to my lips signaling to be quiet. They got scared. I grouped them into a circle and got in front.

"Naruto what is going on?" An annoyed Kyouya asked.

"Shut up! We have intruders!"

"Intruders! Impossible! My family's police department wouldn't let anyone enter! And what are you doing with that knife!"

"These aren't your normal intruders! They're one of my kind. Now shut up, and don't move unless you want to die."

Of course, Tamaki, the idiot he was just had to interfere. "What do you mean die? My precious daughter shouldn't be out there so vulnerable!"

Turning my back on them and standing in a fighting position I said, "Listen. I can take care of myself. I was sent by your father to protect you! Let me handle this! Oy! You better come out now before I come after you!" I yelled into the air.

Three mist ninja popped out twenty feet away.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have another ninja here. And a girl! Pathetic!" the first one yelled.

"Ninja..?" the host's muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" m.n(mist ninja) # 2 added.

"Who am I? Who am I! I am Uzumaki Naruto! And I will defeat you!" I said proudly.

"Uzumaki? WAIT! _The_ Uzumaki? The one who defeated Pein?! _That_ Uzumaki? You guys, be careful. She's dangerous!" M.N. # 3 warned.

"Ha! Glad you guys know who you're up against!"

"Just hand over Souh and we'll leave!" #2 stated.

"Shadow clone Justu!" Getting angry, I made clones to surround the hosts. Hearing them gasp made me smirk. I summoned a clone to sit down. "Go into sage mode!" "Yes boss!"

"Ha! Three against one? Seems fair!" #2 gloated.

[I kind of suck at fighting scenes so please bear with me.]

Running, I sent a kick to the closest one. He dodged my attack and tried to slash me with his kunai. I flipped backwards and summoned three more clones. The two went ahead to attack. One stayed behind and helped me with the rasengan. #2 threw his kunai at the hosts, but one of the clones there deflected it. Me and my clone did the justu. Once done, I ran towards #2 and hit him with it. "Rasengan!"

He got hurled into the wall, unconscious. M.N. #3 also got defeat and only #1 was left.

"You can be that strong. I heard you couldn't even bring back a rouge ninja." He taunted.

"…shut up…" I whispered.

"What was his name again...Oh yeah! It was _Sasuke Uchiha_. You couldn't bring even one friend back and you think I could be killed. Think again!"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! I _will_ bring Sasuke back if it's the last thing I do! He's just obsessed with revenge! You wouldn't understand that! No one does! I _will_ find him and I _will_ take him back to Konoha!" I looked at the clone meditating. She was done. I released the clone and I felt myself going sage mode. Glancing once at the club, again, they gasped. I cracked my knuckles. '_Time to end this._'

I ran at full speed and punched his face 5 times. Jumping up, I slammed my foot on his head. He tried to throw his kunai at me, but I just slapped it away. He ran towards me trying to hit me but I round-kick him. He flew into the air and I met him half way I kicked him up to the sky and I hovered over him. I slammed my leg on his chest, and he went flying down to the ground. The crater was a bit big.

Going off sage mode, I checked if he was alive. Barely. Getting some rope, I tied them together and got the scroll Baa-chan gave me to transport to Konoha. Biting my thumb, I wrote down the justu and slammed my hand on the scroll. The ninjas and the scroll vanished. I got up and released the clones around the hosts.

The twins came up to me and hugged the life out of me. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"Naruto." Kyouya called. Gulping, I went to him. "Y-yes?" hey don't look at me! I may be strong but I am still afraid of the shadow king.

"I think you have explaining to do."

"I guess I can hide it no more. Everyone sit down. It's story time." I said defeated.

….

Everyone was in a circle except honey because he was on my lap.

"Okay everything I said was half lies-Kyouya don't you dare write anything down this is top secret-*kyouya puts notebook away* anyways. I am not from the Uzumaki clan. I am from the village Konoha. The fire nation. There are five element countries. Water, wind, lighting, stone, and the greatest, fire. Those countries are made up of people born to become ninjas. No one knows about these except the super-rich and powerful. Hence, Tamaki's father knew about us. There are many ninjas out there who became rouge-criminals- and these criminals have targeted Tamaki for ransom. I came here to ouran no to be a student… but to protect Tamaki."

DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter where all will be revealed. ~(^.^)~

~AnimeWriterFreak


	4. Chapter 4

"You, protect boss?...HAHAHAHA that's the dumbest thing i ever heard!"the twins harmonized.

glaring at them i shot back, "Didn't you guys just see what happened?! i_saved_you from those ninjas who tried to kill you! you even saw things that were literally impossible to do! Believe it not. there are things in this world you still don't know about."

"*Sigh* ANYWAYS, like i was trying to say, i was sent by the Hokage to protect you without exposing my identity. -that didn't turn out so well-"

"Wait what's a Hokage?" Kyouya asked.

"Remember the countries i told you about? well, each one has a kage: Kazekage for the sand village, Mizukage for the mist, Raikage for the cloud, Tsuchikage for the stone, and hokage for the leaf. for you guys, it would be almost like a president or mayor. if one of the kages' dies or is too old to continue, they chose a heir to surpass them. it has to be the strongest ninja in their village. and i'm going to become hokage, believe it!"

"So your life story was a lie then?" Kaoru accused.

"No, it was kinda true." i hesitated before answering. " my village did get attacked 16 years ago...by the Kyuubi, a giant nine-tailed beast that has a LOT of power. my father, Minato Namikaze, was currently the fourth hokage at the time. but he was with my mom who was giving birth to me at the moment.*my hair covered my eyes* a masked man, highly dangerous rouge, released the Kyuubi in to the village, know the hokage wasn;t there and ambushed it.

"both my parents rushed to their aid to stop it. i was left in a meadow where it was safe. suddenly, the Kyuubi went to where i was and almost killed me. he was about to stab me with this claw when my parents got in front and they got stabbed. before they died my dad sealed the beast and saved the village. minutes later, they died... my father meant for me to be praised as the hero's daughter, but the 3rd hokage kept it a secret from the villagers. so no one knew i was their child

"because of that, i was hated and outcasted by everyone just 'cause i was an orphan. i got used to living alone and being hated but i played alot of mean pranks to get their attention. though that made them hate me more. i made it my dream to become hokage to finally be noticed and be accepted into the village. but now, since i worked hard, i'm stronger and the whole village is my friend!" i closed my eyes and smiled. i purposely left out the part of me being a jinchuurikit hey wouldn't be disgusted.

"How did they become you're friend and how did you make the ball of blue air and the frog eyes?" Haruhi wondered.

"Well, there are these rouge ninja who creat the group, the akatsuki, they have probably the most dangerous criminals in the ninja world. they attacked the Leaf and destroyed it! but i stopped them by defeating the leader. and i saved the village! And that was a justu i learn when i was twelve. it was suppose to take more than 3 years but i learned it in a week for a bet to bring back the 5th hokage. i have to release my chakra into the shape. and the frog eyes is being in sage mode. completely different from chakra. it uses natural energy and is SUPER powerful. "

[ima skip the part of the chakra explaining, but im guessing you guys already know what im talking about]

i looked at them and saw honey, tamaki and the twins crying. the twins with hankerchiefs.

"that's so sad! such a sad life!"

"Yeah,yeah, yeah...so i need this to be a secret okay? if the other rouges find out, they'll hide even more and that will just make it harder for me!"

"No worries Naru-chan! me and Usa-chan promise! :3"

"yeah.."

"Us too!"

"DON'T WORRY MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU!"

"i suppose it can't be helped."

"These guys know how to keep a secret-most of the time-*-.-* so it'll be fine"

"...thanks you guys." i smiled brightly at them.

.::A host's pov(who's? muahahaha :))::.

my heart felt broken when i heard about her past.

i just wanted to hug her and never let her go.

it was so hard not to run to her during the battle.

even though i knew i wasn't a match for those ninjas.

i can't help feel this way towards her.

_(try to guess who voices are those ^.^ p.s. comment saying who you want as her future crush/boyfriend. most votes wins.)_

AWWW nice ending huh?lol anyways here's a short sneaks peek at next chapter, im going to enjoy this one! and sorry if haruhi isnt mentioned so much this story.

*SNEAK PEEK*

"Hey Naruto-"

"-Can we come to your house?"

"My house? ehhhhhhh, ok but be warned, i have a lot of booby traps."

"Booby traps?! NOW WE DEFINETLY NEED TO GO! MOMMY, BRING THE CAR UP!"

"*sigh* yes...daddy."

*END SNEAK PEEK*


	5. Chapter 5

[Hi there! First off, to answer The Strange Worm's question, Naruto, is NOT in sexy no justu, this is the Female version of her. Hope that answers your question. Here's a new chapter! This time the hosts are visiting Naruto's home! Although the twins fought to go to Haruhi's home, so they won't fight again. Ok? Ok! One more thing! So far, these are the results:  
Kyouya-1

Tamaki-2

Looks like Tamaki is in the lead! Keep voting!]

CHAPTER 5

"Not again! Why do I always wake up late?!" I scolded myself. I was running through the halls hoping to make it in time. I see 2-A and run full speed. I'm almost at the door when all of a sudden it opens and I end up kissing the ground. Laughter rung through the classroom. Grumbling, I stood up and walked to my seat.

(TIME SKIP host club)

As soon as I walk through the music room's door, I'm ambushed by the twins.

"Hey Naruto-"

"-Can we come to your house?"

I looked at them, before deciding. "My house? Ehh ok but I'm warning you right now, there are a lot of booby traps." Hearing this, the twin's eyes lit up.

"**Booby traps! Yes!" **unfortunately, Tamaki was in hearing range and heard our little conversation.

"WHAT! BOOBY TRAPS?! Now we must go to keep my little girl safe! Mommy! Get the car ready, we are going to Naruto's house!" he stated.

"(Sigh) yes...daddy."

"Hold up Tamaki-senpai. Naruto should be spared of you crazy adventures." Haruhi advised.

"But haruhi-"

"-she gave us permission to go." The twins countered.

"Hey are we going or not?" I shouted.

"YES!" They charged at me, grabbed me under my arms and shot through the doors.

-One annoying car trip later-

"…" the whole host club was staring speechlessly, at my apartment complex.

"What? You want to see my house didn't you? Sorry if it isn't as luxurious as your mansions!" I huffed.

"Naruto-senpai…I also live here," Haruhi stated. "So why haven't I ever seen you?"

"No way! You live here too?! It might be because I wake up late and jump the roofs to get to school."

"What?! My daughter shouldn't have to be doing these dangerous stunts! Let me give you and Haruhi a ride!" Tamaki offered.

"No thanks." Me and haruhi harmonized. We walked to my door and I opened it. The hosts immediately walked in and looked around.

"Hey Naruto who's this?" Kyoya showed me a picture of me and team 7 when Sasuke was still there. [Look at my profile for the pics!]

"That's my team. The one with gray hair was my sensei, Kakashi. He would always be reading his porn books. And that is my best friend Sakura Haruno, she denies being my friend but she doesn't mean it. But man, can she pack a punch. And that's my other best friend Sasuke Uchiha, we sort of hated each other, but that was our friend ship."

"Wait; didn't that bad guy say his name?" Honey asked.

"Yea…When we were twelve, we participated in the Chunin exams – I explained remember – and he got a cursed mark by a dangerous ninja, Orochimaru. Months later, he got obsessed with revenge on his older brother and left the village with him. The Hokage sent a rescue team to get him back; I was a part of it too. Throughout everything we had to leave a teammate to battle an enemy. I caught up to Sasuke, in a place called the Valley of the End. That's where I got the scar.

"We fought till the end...and I got defeated. He left but I promised I would get him back, I still will. The bad part about it was almost everyone, including me would have died if it weren't for the sand siblings who helped us. Anyways, after I recovered in the hospital, I went on a two and a half year journey with a new sensei to get stronger. And I did."

I went around and showed them all my pictures. There was of rookie 9, me when I was a little girl, team 7 and Sai, me in the ramen shop, me and Jiraiya…

"Who's this couple?" they showed me the photo.

I smiled sadly, with tears forming in my eyes. "These are my parents."

The club gathered around me.

"Wow you look like your dad!" the twins said.

"Jiraiya-sensei gave me this picture before he died. He told me I got my stubbornness from my mom. Look, my mom was pregnant with me."

"Whoa, imagine, if you got your mom's hair!" Haruhi commented. We all laughed at that.

[Sorry it's a short chapter! /.\ I'm having writer's block. But I have sort of an idea of what's going to happen next. And it's a shocker. But let's just say people are going to drop by. Comment who you want from Konoha to come! You know like, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, etc… only up to three people!]


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my fellow fans! Did you miss me? I'm soooooooooo sorry i haven't updated but you see, i got sick. It was called, the Writer's Block Disease! DUN DUN DUN~ Anyways, i thought i tortured you guys enough with the wait, so I will try to make this chapter a good one. I have decided who will be coming for a visit! and here are the votes for Naruto's future boyfriend:

In the lead is

Mori-5 votes

Hikaru-5

Tamaki-4

Kaoru-4

Kyouya-2

I have decided to make a poll on who should be Naruto's boyfriend, but you will not be able to see the result so you won't be influenced on who to vote for. It will be the ouran boys (no Honey) and some of the rookie nine and outside ninjas. Maybe Kakashi and Itachi, still haven't decided. Check my profile soon to see it! You can vote to a limited amount of times.

Now on with the chapter~

* * *

CHAPTER 6

IN KONOHA:

"Now, as you all know, Naruto is on a mission outside the nations." Tsunade started. "I want you three to go and check on her. We have had reports of seeing Sasuke in the area, and we can't afford Naruto to go after him and leave Tamaki vulnerable. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go. Dismissed."

The three ninja flashed off in different directions, slightly excited to see the blonde idiot again. Not that they would ever admit it.

* * *

"Naruto! Finally you came? Where have you been?" Tamaki scolded. Naruto trudged in like a zombie. She flipped him off and went to sit next to Honey.

"Momma! Naruto is being mean to me!" He cried on Kyouya shirt. Kyouya stiffly patted his head.

"Naruto why you are late. We are opening in 10 minutes."

"...I was...wake all night...new...justu...fell sleep...in garden..." She managed, resting her self on Mori's lap.

Mori tensed up but didn't do anything. He gently grabbed her, laying her head on his chest, patting her back.

"-GASP- What is this?! Is Mori showing his caring side to someone other than Honey?! What has the world come too!" Kaoru yelled, running in circles. Hikaru scoffed.

"Pfft. We shouldn't let her slack off, just what will the girls think?" He made a move to wake her, but Mori's glare stopped him. Hikaru got the message: Wake her and you die.

Suddenly, the doors opened. But wait, the club hasn't started yet...

"Excuse me, we haven't opened yet. Please come back later." Kyouya said going in front of the newcomers.

One smirked. "Sorry but we're looking for Naruto. Have you seen her?"

"And why do you need her, if I may ask?"

"We have some business to discuss."

"Who are you?! Don't tell me you are mass murderers!" Tamaki stepped forward. the second one glared at him, making him cower in fear.

Haruhi rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sorry about him. How do you know Naruto?"

"We're her friends." The second one added.

"She's right here!" Honey yelled. The three strangers walked across the room and saw Naruto sleeping.

"Wait, aren't those the people in her photos?" Hikaru asked.

"I think they are." Kaoru answered.

"How do we wake her up? Jiraiya used to say she was the heaviest sleeper."

"Well, Sakura once told me her method." The tallest one said.

"What are you waiting for? Wake her up!"

"-SIGH- Fine...Naruto, there's a sale on ramen!"

"What! where! I want ramen!" Naruto shot up glancing around the room before she saw the visitors. She gaped at them, surprised to see them here.

"What are you guys doing here?" She accused.

"Maa, maa, naruto, is that how you greet your sensei?" Kakashi smiled.

"It is when you wake me from my nap." Naruto muttered under her breath, but Kakashi still caught it. He smacked the back of her head. She cried out, grabbing her head.

"Still no manners I see." A red-headed boy smirked. Naruto smiled, happy to see the former Jinchuuriki.

"Gaara! You came too!" She jump/hugged him, squeezing the life out of him. He hugged awkwardly back, due to lack of oxygen.

"Eh, Naruto you might want to let go now..." Kakashi warned. Realizing her mistake, she let go embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Hello Naruto-chan, nice to see you're slacking off." Neji said pretending to be irritated. If he doesn't pretend, his mask will come off and she will see the real him.

"Neji! I have worked hard for your information! Why do you act like you have a stick up your ass?!" She shot back. She stood in front of him, hand on her hips frowning at him.

"I am simply saying the truth."

"Lies! I'll have you know, I took out three mist ninjas while protecting them and I didn't even need to use _his _chakra."

"Naruto!" Gaara scolded.

"Excuse me." Kyouya interuptted. We looked over to him. "If this is about Naruto's secret, we know."

Now it was Neji's turn to hit Naruto. "Ow, why does everyone keep hitting me?!"

"You let them find out?" Kakashi asked, reading his porn book.

"Well, in my defense, they were there when they attacked."

"And you couldn't use genjustu?" Gaara wondered.

"I suck at genjustu remember?" She pouted. "Anyways, why ARE you guys here? And tell me the truth!"

Kakashi came up, putting his book away. He glanced at the host club, taking in their faces of half confusion/awe.

"You must be Tamaki Souh. Since you know about us, we should formally introduce ourselves. I am Naruto's former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. These two are Naruto's friends, Neji Hyuuga and Gaara no Sabaku. We are also ninjas."

"Wow! More ninjas!" Honey shouted in glee. Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Now Naruto." Kakashi continued. "Tsunade told us to come check on you."

"EH! But why?! I'm doing fine, if she thinks i'm going to fail-"

"It's not that. We got information about an enemy." Neji said.

"Really? Let me at them! I'll show them who's boss." She shouted, cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto..." Gaara came up to her and rested his hands on her shoulder.

"What?"

"The enemy is Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened and she tried to run out of the room, but Gaara's grip held her. "Let go of me! I need to go find Sasuke and bring him back!"

"This is exactly why we came. We knew you would abandon your mission and go after him." Neji scowled

She paused, staring at Tamaki, before looking back at the Konoha ninjas, eyes brimming with tears.

"But-"

"No Naruto! You are going to protect Tamaki, and we are going to look for Sasuke." Kakashi stated.

"You can't! I told him the next time we met, we were going fight and we would both die! You guys won't be able to stop him! Only I can!"

"Now just wait a minute!" Hikaru yelled, stomping over. "What's this about you dying?!" Sadly, everyone ignored him for the moment.

"We are going to stay here until we know he is not a threat or eliminated. Reinforcements will come in a few days to keep an eye on you will we search for him. You will not go after him, no matter the reason, understand?" Kakashi stared hard at her with his one eye.

"...I understand Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Secret POV

What does she mean she's going to die?! She can't be serious can she?

What will I do with out her?

She might be stronger than me, but I can't help but worry.

Naruto, can you see what you do to me?

* * *

Unknown POV

Unknown to everyone in the room, a shadow lurked outside, hearing the whole conversation.

'So Naruto, you think we will both die?' He laughed mentally. 'The only one who will die is you, then I will get my revenge on Konoha. For you, Nii-san.'

* * *

**Gasp! Sasuke is coming to town soon~ Anyways, review and vote in the poll for Naruto's boyfriend. And yes, more ninjas will be coming. Here are the votes of the winning ninjas who came.**

Gaara-6

Neji-5

Kakashi-4

Till next time,  
~A.W.F.


End file.
